marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Rasputin (Earth-10005)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly China; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Ukraine | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = Formerly High School classes at Xavier's School | PlaceOfDeath = China | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Ukraine | PlaceOfDeath = China | Creators = David Hayter; Bryan Singer; Zak Penn; Michael Dougherty; Dan Harris | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Peter Rasputin is a mutant with the ability to turn his entire body into a sort of organic steel, granting him tremendous strength and durability. He is a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When William Stryker's military forces attacked the X-Mansion, Peter used his strength to help many of the younger students to escape. He became a member of the X-Men and fought alongside Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Iceman and Shadowcat when Magneto attacked Alcatraz Island to destroy the mutant 'cure'. He proved vital in the defeat of Magneto, throwing Wolverine to distract Magneto until Beast could inject Magneto with the cure. Peter would later be among the last of the mutants in the original timeline with the advent of the Sentinels Mk. X. In Moscow, the Free Mutants came under attack by 2 Sentinels, who proceeded to kill the mutants off except for Bishop and Kitty, with Peter dying when his head was crushed while in metal form from a Sentinel with denser metal than him. When Bishop and Kitty were successful in rewriting the immediate past, Peter and the slain Free Mutants were revived by timeline retcon. They then head to an abandoned monastery in China, along with the last of the X-Men, to change the past in 1973 with Wolverine, with Peter among the defenders stationed outside. Eventually, the gathered mutants clashed with the Sentinels, with Peter dying once again by being ripped in half by the waist from two Sentinels' tugging. | Powers = Seemingly those of Piotr Rasputin of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of Piotr Rasputin of Earth-616 | Strength = Normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Piotr Rasputin of Earth-616 | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Daniel Cudmore portrays Colossus in X2, X-Men: The Last Stand and in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Cudmore also portrays Colossus in the new timeline of the X-Men film series. * In the non-canonical X-Men: The Movie #1, an Earth-616-inspired version of Colossus appears as a member of the Xavier Institute student body. | Trivia = * In the novelization of The Last Stand it is revealed that he and Kitty Pryde were previously dating, but they broke up with Peter still having feelings for Kitty. * Instead of being segmented bands like in the comics, Colossus's metal skin instead show the striations of his muscles. * The idea of Colossus throwing Wolverine is not original; it was taken from the comics and is called the Fastball Special. Though Colossus is traditionally a Russian character, he speaks with an American accent and is credited as being 'Peter' instead of 'Piotr'. | Links = }} Category:Bulletproof Category:Metal Body Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Painters Category:Rasputin Family Category:2000 Character Debuts Category:2003 Character Debuts